Audrey San Lorenzo
Appearance Audrey is petite, standing at 5'1. Her shortness may come from an extensive gymnastics background that ranges from the 1st grade all the way until the 10th grade. She has off-black hair with nogaro blue eyes. She is pale skinned. It's gotten her plenty of compliments from various people around the school. She wears a shoulderless white shirt, with a black skirt, and leather shoes. In the winter, She wears a parka hoodie, with black tundra pants to preserve her pale skin. She has a mix of the Italian, French, and German look combined. Her pajamas consist of a pink robe. Personality In class, Audrey is a rather quiet individual who has a lot to say, but would rather keep it to herself, outside of class she still is a little anti-social, but still hangs out with a small group of friends. She can be rude at times, she sometimes interrupts the people she doesn't like when they are trying to talk to her, if anything, it can lead to her mouthing off at whoever it is that she interrupts. She is also an emotional person, who often bottles up her emotions due to fear of being judged, which gives her a low self esteem. She faces many stresses and has a lot of anxiety, which can lead to her having a panic attack She is very refined, When all hell breaks loose, she tries to remain calm, even in the worst of situations. She doesn't really associate with many people. If it's for a class project, she will make a small affiliation with the said partner, and then break it off, If she gets to know you a little better, and she grows to like you; she might take you under her wing. She does have her days where she feels good, her days where she doesn't feel so good, and then her days where she really wishes she could live on a deserted island with nobody to bother her, but those are the days where she's in a temporary depression, and those days are rare, this is caused by her bottling up her emotions. Honesty wise, Audrey is a very honest person. She rarely lies, unless it's a tiny white-lie. That being said, she's usually upfront about her opinion on people. If she doesn't like you, she'll typically ask you to leave her alone nicely. The next time, she's just gonna ask what you want from her. If things get out of control, she's going to tell you in a rude way that she doesn't like you, and she never will. She can speak fluently in Italian and French, and she's working on being fluent in German. She has many people to take care of, She has two badly behaved cousins who create conflicts, and she has a younger sister with impulse control issues, but she can be impulsive too. She rarely trusts her father, due to a secret he told her a long time ago. She doesn't think he's as honest as he says he is. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents She likes to dance, she doesn't dance ballet like she used to, she's moved on to tap and jazz, She dances on the cheer squad. She's an avid American girl fan, She has at least six dolls in a collection, including a doll that closely resembles herself. She was almost featured in a film at eleven years old with her sister, but she did not make it as the protagonist. Instead, she was the protagonist's best friend; and the movie was about gymnastics, in the end, she went home with the doll and a big smile on her face. Nobody at the academy knows about her achievement, except Paige. She's a cheerleader, She mainly joined the cheer squad just for the uniform and the shoes, She doesn't like a majority of the other cheerleaders, mainly due to them being mean to her. She does like to play the flute, and the piano, but only plays it on occasion. Her favorite music is classical, She likes to listen to classical music records in her room. In her free time, She watches a lot of television, She's not a binge watcher like Paige though. When she is with Paige, they typically watch the cooking channel, or watch the news that is going on around the world; or they will watch something like Property Wars on the discovery channel. Paige typically wants to watch fashion shows, but it puts bad memories in Audrey's mind. Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Deluxe Loud House